1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, such as those used for connecting electrical wires. The invention more particularly relates to an electrical connector for electrically connecting two insulated wires with a simple, inexpensive, fast-acting mechanical connector.
2. Background of the Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,324 shows one of the earlier wire connectors in which installation is effected by rotating a pair of wires within a conically shaped bore with threads within the bore which force electrical connectors into engagement. Installation torque is transmitted from an insulated housing to a tapered spring connector member contained within a cavity in the housing through threaded engagement between a convolution at the smaller end of the spring member and the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,735 describes an electrical connector comprising a plastic, non-conducting block encasing an electrically conductive bus exchange comprising a conductive metal sheet with at least one rolled, hollow portion for receiving and electrically coupling a pair of electrical conductors. The rolled portion includes two crimps disposed approximately at the center of the rolled portion in mirror opposition which serve as contact stops for the electrical connectors. The block may include longitudinal bores for receiving the electrical wire to be connected. Insulated screws are inserted into transverse bores in the block, which transverse bores intersect the longitudinal bores. The screws, preferably formed of an insulating material such as nylon, abut the insulated portions of the electrical wires within said block to hold the wires in places.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,861 describes an electrical connector which operates in conjunction with a crimping device which closes and forms the connector about and into electrical contact with the electrical conductors, e.g., insulated wires. Electrical contact elements (4a) are shown which are sharp edged features which puncture the insulation as the sharp edged features are forced into contact with the electrical conductors during crimping of he electrical connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,378 describes an electrical wire connection in which a wire is force into electrical contact within an insulating connector body. An insulated electrical wire is inserted into wire connecting slots, with one wire being inserted deeper than another wire. The insulation is cut by the slots and the wires are deeply inserted into the slots. A screw is used to advance the connecting element, with the slots providing the electrical contact between conductors.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,780 provides an electrical connector in which two separate bores are provided within an insulating body. Separate wires are fed into each of the bores, plug members (e.g., bolts) are provided for each bore, and wire receiving passageways are provided into each bore. The plugs are tightened about insulated wires within the bores, and the insulation is deformed from around the insulated wires to create electrical contact between the bores and the electrical conductors (wires). An electrical connection between the two plugs establishes electrical contact between the two wires.
A commercial electrical conductor, for which no specific published reference material is know comprises a guillotine connector. Two parallel bores within an insulating body are provided. A metal piece which may be forced in a direction perpendicular to the two parallel bores is slidably held within the insulating body. A flip cap is molded onto the side of the insulating body adjacent the guillotine connector. When the two wires are slid into the bores, the guillotine connector, with a separate opening for each wire which lies within the separate bores, is forced into the bores. The separate openings for the wires has metal edges which slice through the insulation on the wires. As the guillotine connector make contact with each wire within each bore, their is an electrical connection established through the guillotine connector. The flap is then snapped over the insulating body to insulate the guillotine connector from live contact.
Many other electrical connectors or devices which establish electrical contact between wires or elements use screws or bolts to secure contacts into place, force electrical contact through insulation, and make electrical connections. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,025,152; 4,108,524; 4,194,256; 5,306,170; and 5,525,080.
There still exists a need for alternative electrical connecting devices which can provide a quick connection between electrical conductors and may use at least some staple items of commerce rather than specialty molded parts to provide the device.